Pit Stop
by Lost Bunny Rabbit
Summary: A story about a little boy and his bladder. Silly and short! Mokuba, Seto, Yami and Yugi.


**Pit Stop**

Summary: A story about a little boy and his bladder. Silly and short! Mokuba, Seto, Yami and Yugi.

Also, I don't own a thing, just this idea and story.

* * *

It was a bright sunny day and a certain little raven haired boy rushed to sit in a desk chair, eagerly waiting for his brother to do... whatever it was he did. It was a big building with glass walls crowned with a red "KC" on the top.

Seto had gone to Kaiba Corp for business and Mokuba had nothing better to do so he joined in. He was going to be the successor after all. It started to get boring after a while though and when getting certain 'big brother scowls' for spinning around in the chair he was sitting in, he slowly stopped and pouted. As usual, no fun allowed... and chair race was definitely out of the question.

Seto raised his eyebrow when he saw Mokuba silently sulking. He took his papers and stood up, smiling at his cute brother. "Well, lets get some sugary artificial drinks, shall we?" Mokuba's eyes lit up, "Yay!" It wasn't often he got to drink soda... for many reasons.

When they got to the car, he started to regret the large cola he had gulped down in a rush when his older brother specifically told him not to. "Seto, I really need to pee," Mokuba whined looking at his older brother who was reading a contract.

Seto sighed deeply, "You can hold it in..." he murmured while reading an important contract.

"No. That's the problem. I can't!" he said squirming in his seat, "You really don't want me to have an "accident" in your _new_ leather seats, do you?" Seto put the papers on his lap, "We will go to Yugi's place, he lives in this street." Mokuba grinned at the change of heart.

When the driver pulled off at the Kame Game shop, Mokuba jumped out of the far and ran to the door. The bell jingled and Yami was behind the counter. Seto's stare grew cold as he addressed his rival, "Yami."

"Kaiba," Yami returned the glare and it was silent for a while. Mokuba pulled on his brother's sleeve. "Seto?" he said with pleading eyes. "Oh yes, is Yugi here?" Seto asked looking around the shop.

"What do you want with him?" Yami asked, suspicious of his intentions. Seto shook his head, "I'm not going to do anything bad, I just need to ask him something," he said not wanting to ask Yami about this particular issue. Yugi was okay though, just annoyingly happy all the time.

"Whatever you can say to Yugi, you can say in front of me..." Yami said and called Yugi while crossing his arms. Yugi came running downstairs, surprised to see Mokuba and Seto standing there. "Hey guys!" he greeted with his usual happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Can Mokuba use your bathroom?" Seto asked Yugi in a serious tone.

"Uh, sure! Of course, it's in the back!" Yugi said pointing, expecting something else.

The three waited patiently while Mokuba did his business. Seto tapped the counter with his long fingers while staring at Yami. When Mokuba finally came, Seto asked if Mokuba washed his hands.

"Yeah." Mokuba said and coughed. "Liar, I didn't hear the water running."

"Okay, okay!" Mokuba muttered while returning to the bathroom. Now they heard clearly the water running and soon after Mokuba came out and showed Seto his hands.

Seto looked at his little brother's hands, "You didn't soap."

"How can you tell?" Mokuba asked looking at his brother.

"I can't smell the soap." Seto said simply and Mokuba held his breath, trying to outsmart his brother. "Maybe it's none-scented soap, you know, for sensitive skin or something!" Yugi blinked, "Actually it's rose scented, and it's for normal skin..."

Mokuba went back to the bathroom grumbling something and came back and put his hands in front of his big brother's nose, "Smell the rose scent? My hands smell like a bed of roses, are you happy?!" The sugar was without a doubt kicking in. Seto nodded and looked at Yugi.

"Now," Seto began. Mokuba groaned, "I did flush!" "It's not that," Seto said but didn't get to finish because Mokuba was getting frustrated, "Do you want me to clean the toilet?"

"No. That's not your job. I want you to thank Yugi."

Mokuba turned around and looked at Yugi with a sweet smile, "Thank you for letting me drain my dragon, Yugi!"

"Erm, you're welcome?"

"Mokuba, don't mess with his head, do it properly."

Mokuba took a deep breath and said with a British accent, "I am grateful for you letting me wee wee in your loo."

"Mokuba," Seto frowned. "Okay, okay! THANKS FOR LETTING ME PEE INYOUR STUPID TOILET. YUGI MOTO!" he shouted hysterically.

"That's nice Mokuba, now we have to go," Seto said in a monotone walking towards the door. Mokuba followed his brother briskly, saying something to his brother that the Yugi and Yami didn't quite catch. Yugi waved blankly at the pair as they drove off. Yami furrowed his eyebrows, baffled, "What strange brothers," he said slowly and Yugi smiled, "I think they're sweet."

THE END

* * *

I actually rewrote a one-shot that I wrote... Wow, I think 5 years ago... but I tweaked it of course. Anyway, just wanted to post it since I had nothing better to do and I haven't posted anything in ages. Hope you enjoyed it, it is silly I know. But who doesn't like a little bit of silly! Also, for the sake of this one-shot I was reading a lot of slang for peeing... It... amused me, I guess it says a lot about me haha (;¬_¬) Hope this didn't offend anyone, lol.


End file.
